Rogue Trader: Freedom's Price
by Maxmega42
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war. Captain Dante is a lone Rogue trader who fights for one thing and one thing only; freedom. However, in a galaxy where even the concept of hope is a myth, can a single man achieve such a dream? Join captain Dante and his crew as they travel through the void and brave against it's horrors and, perhaps, obtain freedom
1. Rogue Trader: Freedom's Price Ch1 Pt1

**Session #1: Enduring pt.1**

Multitudes. It was the only word that came into mind while walking through the densely compressed streets. As my eyes gazed forward; I saw people with faces that resemble more like the dead. I looked up and saw nothing but, a vast structure trying to reach for the sky; almost like it was trying to crawl away from all this death and despair. My nostrils filled with the smell of machinery and smog and my ears were filled with constant chatter and working factories.

"All too familiar." I said to myself.

"It's been awhile since I've been on a hive world." said Serina.

Lt. Serina, she was the first officer of my ship; she was a fairly young woman, couldn't have been older than twenty four years of age. She was quite the spectacle to behold, her beauty was unparalleled with ocean colored eyes and golden flowing hair that reached to her hips. Her manner of speaking was always voluptuous, as was her figure, regardless to whom she was speaking to. Apparently, she was born on an civilized world and comes from a Highborn family; why she chose to join the Imperial navy, let alone a dilapidated vessel like mine, is beyond me.

"Captain you were born on a hive world right? What was it like?" She asked.

"What's there to say?" I answered.

"It was a constant rat race; filled with death, disease, despair and thieves!"

Before I could even finish my sentence I felt a hand grab one of my bags from the hip of my belt. I grab the person's arm in an instant, unsurprised; the thief was a small child who seemed no older than nine years of age, wearing ragged clothing. I put my hand out, showing my palm to him, silently demanding my bag back. The child returned the bag and, after I released him, he ran off.

"Poor kid, reduced to such a life." said Serina with a sad tone.

"Such is life on a hive world." I answered, emphasizing on the word 'is'.

We continued our walk in the densely packed streets; until we reached the meeting point. A bar, is what I would like to call it but, it was more like a sewage facility that was commandeered unofficially.

"Are you sure this is the place, sir?"

Serina said with a puzzled look on her face. I ignored her question and walked down the stairs.

"Alright, just ignored me then, I guess." She said under her breath.

As I walk closer to the entrance I starting hearing the sound of a guitar playing; the melody coming out of the room was a very sorrowful tone. As Serina and I entered the room, we saw a dingy room filled with worn out decor and, even more, worn out people. They were all staring down into their drinks, with melancholy faces, while listening to the somber song that was being played by a young lady near the bar. I couldn't understand any of the lyrics she was singing yet, I felt a sense of sorrow coming from them. Her guitar looked fairly worn out; it seem to have an insignia on the headstock but, I couldn't read it because it was scratched off. Her song ended and the room was filled with a deep silence then a moderate applause which I joined in but, not Serina.

"They're clapping but, I didn't understand any of it." Said Serina.

"It ain't the words that are important, it's the feeling you get from 'em." said the voice to our right.

It was the bartender; he was quite a scruffy old man, his head was completely bald with a gray beard and moustache combo, he had a very large scar starting from the top left of his forehead to the bottom right of his cheek. His attire consisted of leather sleeveless jacket with a white shirt and, baggy pants with multiple pockets. I could clearly see the Imperial guard insignia tattooed where his shoulder meets his right arm.

"Don't think I've ever seen you folk's before? New around 'ere?" the bartender asked.

"You could say that. We're actually waiting for somebody." Serina answered.

"Well while you're waiting, what you'll poison be?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have some Dammassine." Serina answered.

"Stygers milk, if you got any." I asked.

The ex-guardsmen gave me a confused look while Serina sighed and said;

"Captain can't you order something a little more mature."

"Lt. Serina, what is the governing rule of my ship!?" I asked her with authority.

"Alright, alright you don't have to keep reminding me!" Serina said with a sigh.

"Besides Styger milk is better for you in the long run." I said with a small grin.

The guardsmen bartender served us our drinks, I could smell the faint smell of hazelnut coming off of Serina's drink, I chugged down my drink and finished it in one go, Serina only took small sips of hers all the while trying to hide her embarrassment of me.

"Embarrassed to be seen around me, lieutenant?" I asked her jokingly.

"No, not at all, I just love it when my captain at like a child." She said with a sarcastic tone; I let out a slight smile at her comment.

The young girl guitarist, who was playing earlier, walked up to the counter.

"Beautiful music as always Eleanora." The bartender said with a smile.

"Thank you Coty; you've been a big help for me and my brother since…" the girl hesitated.

"Now, now no need to be feeling down; besides how could I not help after all that your family has done for us hivers!" said the bartender enthusiastically.

The girl, Eleanora, had a petite body, she had short almond colored hair that barely past her shoulders; her clothing seemed more elegant than the common Hiver garments and she also had a small golden necklace around her neck that she tried to hid under her dress. Eleanora started to look around her, she seemed worried, as if, she lost something important.

"Hey Coty do you know where Alexander went?" Eleanora asked.

"Not quite sure meself, the little bugger must 'ave run off somewhere." Coty answered.

"I hope he's not getting into any trouble." she, worryingly, said to herself.

I suddenly heard the door to the bar swing open behind me; Serina and I turned our heads slightly to the door.

It was a child, the same child that tried to steal my bag from me. He seemed frustrated; he had his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground with a sour look.

"Alexander just where in the world did you run off to?!" Said Eleanor as she quickly sprinted and kneeled down toward Alexander.

"Just look at yourself, covered in grime and dirt, don't tell you were pickpocketing again?" Eleanor said with a disconcerting look. Alexander swiped Eleanor's arm away from his face and said;

"Enough, alright; and why do you care where I've been!?"

"I'm your sister of course I care where you've been."

"I'm not little kid anymore so stop treating me as one!"

Alexander yelled at his sister, Eleanor; the whole bar went silent. Alexander walk towards to a stool near the bar and sat down, all the while pouting. Eleanor remained silent; at moments it seemed like she wanted to say something, she even took a breath but, nothing came out.

Suddenly the silence was broken as we heard the swinging door openly creaked behind us. "I know your bar is famous for being a hole in a wall Coty but, you can spruce up the place every once in awhile."

I turned my head sideways to see the person who came in; there were three young man. The man in the middle was hunched over a bit, he had his hands in his coat pockets and he seemed to have a holster but no weapon to speak of. His head and body were quite elongated with an evil grin upon his face. The man on the left was short and stubby; the way he walk seemed more like a waddle. The last man on the right was extremely tall and muscular; he had a cybernetic implanted arm that seemed old and rusted, probably more for show than strength.

"what do you want Grigori?! You know full well that you're not allowed in my bar!" said Coty with a snarling voice.

"That's Grigori Delavallade to you; and I hope you take great care to remember that!" Grigori said with a pompous voice.

"Besides I'm not here for you, I'm here for her." Grigori turned his head slightly and looked an Eleanora with sinister eyes.

"Eleanora you look as lovely as ever." he said while approaching towards Eleanora.

"And you look even more revolting than the last time I saw you." said Eleanora with a distasteful look.

"Ah you wound me but, that's beside the point; Have you reconsidered my offer?" said Grigori.

"Again with this; how many times do I have to tell you, my answers no and it will always be no!" Eleanora yelling carried throughout the bar.

"No?" Grigori's sinister smile turned sour. "No!" Grigori suddenly grab Eleanora's arms; Eleanora, frantically, tried to release herself from her restrainer all the while yelling;

"Let me go, I said let me go" but, no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't release herself.

"No one, and I mean no one, ever says 'No' to Grigori Delavallade!" Grigori tightened his grip on Eleanora's wrist. Alexander, Eleanora's brother, got up from his seat and started to yell at Grigori.

"Hey get away from my sister you pile of Grox manure!" Alexander started to hit Grigori but, his attempt to help his sister failed, as he was kicked away by Grigori as he yelled out;

"Hive trash!"

Eleanora cried out;

"Alexander!".

Grigori's attention return back to Eleanora;

"Listen here, you wench, I have been more than patient with you but, now it's run out!" said Grigori angrily threw his teeth. "Why do you keep refusing my offer? I plan to take you away from these filthy hivers into a life of luxury and comfort; Or," Grigori's anger turned back to a sinister smile. "perhaps, you enjoy the company of these worthless worms. Your father seemed to enjoy it as well."

Grigori's companions chuckled at his comment; my eye's left the situation occurring and started to scan the room. Many of the patron's had their head turned around others, look towards the ground or at their drinks. Even Coty did nothing to help Eleanora; all he did was just stand there with anger in his eyes.

 _Pathetic_. I thought to myself.

I stood up from my seat and approached Grigori from behind; he didn't take notice until I grabbed his forearm. He turned his head immediately to look at me;

"Hu; the hell do you want, you asshole?!"

I answered his question;

"In all honesty I couldn't care less what you hivers do to each; but, that being said, it would be a travesty if you were to harm her."

I let out a small smirk.

"After all, how will she be able live if she can't play her beautiful music."

His hand slipped out of Eleanora's arms as I twisted his arm behind his back. He let out cry as he let go of Eleanora's other arm; before, he could react I let go of his arm and punched him square in the face sending him flying across the room. He fell on top of a table, where two men were sitting, and brought down the table to the floor with him. Grigori's two associates ran toward him;

"Boss!" they yell.

Eleanora was surprised from my sudden actions but, she regained her composer and said to me;

"T-Thank you." She did a slight bow while offering her thanks.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

Chatter, shock and surprised filled the bar, Eleanora rushed over to her brother;

"Alexander, are you alright?"

"Ya, sis, I'm alright." Alexander was covered in slight bruises; Serina cover her face in embarrassment. Grigori recovered from my attack, his associates were kneeled by his sides, Grigori's nose and mouth were bleeding. He spit out some blood from his mouth and spoke to me;

"You dare hit Grigori Delavallade, you damn Hiver trash!"

I sighed and shook my head. I raised up three fingers and said to him;

"There are three thing you need to know Mr. Delavallade, first of I'm no longer a Hiver, second you don't have to say your name over and over again and lastly yes, I do dare to hit you!"

Grigori growled and clenched his teeth at me, he turn his head over to the large man with cybernetics;

"Brook teach this fool a lesson!"

The man gave Grigori a sinister smile and stood up, he started to walk towards me;

"With pleasure boss!"

He held his hands together to create a single fist, he raised it above head and swung downward to strike me. I quickly sidestep from his attack while I unsheathing my cutlass, I immediately sliced both of his cybernetic arms during his swing; they flew high above to the bars ceiling before they landed back down. The brute stood there dazed and confused, he shook while looking at his now severed arms;

"M-my arms, my arms!" it was he could say.

Before he could react, I flipped my cutlass sideways so that the cutlass pointed downward, I sticked the brutes head with the guard sending an electric shock, he was out cold after my attack. I turned my head towards Grigori;

"Is that all you got." I said tauntingly.

Grigori was now shaking in his boots;

"B-Buck t-t-take him out!" he said to his short subordinate.

The small man was surprised at Grigori's request;

"But boss!"

"Do as I say you ingrate!" Yelled Grigori.

The small man unsheathed a small knife from his back, he stood and shook for a second before rushing towards me all the while screaming. I prepare to attack but, out of nowhere the short man was struck across the face by a bottle. The bottle smashed all over the short man's face, cutting him all over, dropping him towards the ground and leaving him unconscious. I turned my head to see my first officer, Lt. Serina, holding a now broken bottle;

"Thanks for the assistance lieutenant." I said while sheathing my cutlass.

"Not a problem Captain; but, I do which we sometimes go out to a bar without starting a fight." Serina said with a 'playful' displease look.

I smiled at her comment;

"Maybe you're just asking to much."

Our talk was interrupted by Grigori, who was now up on his feet;

"You, you bastards! You'll rue the day you've ever cross paths with Grigori Delavallade, I swear it!" He ran out of the bar leaving his underlings behind.

"Man was he a broken holotape or something." Said Serina.

"My thoughts exactly lieutenant." I answered.

Another voice interrupted us but, this time it was from Eleanora;

"Um; thank you for helping me and my brother, we really appreciated" she said timidly.

"It's no big deal, besides, it was payment for the beautiful music you play earlier." I said to her with a smile.

Once again, another voice interrupted another conversation of mine.

"Yes it's a big deal; don't you know who that was!" cried out the bartender Coty.

"By my guess, some lowly no name hive gang leader who thinks too much of himself." I answered.

"He's not just some punk kid; he's the leader of the largest gang in this planet and not only that, he's the planetary governor's son!" cried out Coty.

Serina and I were both taken back at what he just said. Serina buried her face in one of her hands;

"Oh Emperor, not again."

Coty looked surprised;

"What, again?"

I crossed my arms and smirked:

"Well how many times does this make it now, lieutenant?"

Still buried in her face, Serina answered;

"Twelve, exactly twelve."

All I could do was smirk;

"And here I thought this day would be boring."

← To Be Continued


	2. Rogue Trader: Freedom's Price Ch1 Pt2

Session #1: Enduring pt.2

"And, here I thought this day would be boring." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, well; before we get ourselves into any more trouble, captain, I think we should meet with our employer first." Said Serina

"Come now, lieutenant; where's your sense of fun and, adventure?" I jokingly asked her.

"Probably replaced by self- preservation, captain!" Serina started to get frustrated with me.

"Um, pardon me." Eleanora broke up me and, Serina's little quarrel. "I just wanted to thank you for, saving Alexander and I from Grigori and his gang." Eleanora bowed again but, not Alexander. Eleanora whispered to Alexander; "Alexander, mind your manners."

Alexander gave his sister a sour look; "Do I have to?"

"Alexander!" Eleanora cried out in an indoor voice.

Alexander hesitated but, he too, bowed in the end; "Yeah, thanks for saving my sister and me; I guess."

"Is everyone on this planet a broken holotape? I said it's no big deal; but, I do believe you owe me an apology, Alexander." I said

Eleanora and, Alexander looked at each other with confused faces, they then turned those same faces to me. "You did try to steal from me earlier today, didn't you?" I said to Alexander.

Alexander changed his confused expression to, a more startling expression. "Wait, hold a minute, you're the guy who caught me today; I would have made a killing today if it wasn't for you!" He said, yelling at me.

"And if it wasn't for me you and, your sister wouldn't be safe and sound." I explained.

"Alexander; I can't believe you, how many times have told not to steal!" Eleanora was displeased to hear about Alexander's action. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"But, sis I was only trying to help." Alexander sentence trailed off at the end, he stared at the floor with a sad expression.

"Alexander." Eleanora said with a somber tone.

I broke the moment between Alexander and Eleanora "Excuse me, I'm sorry to break this touching moment up but, I believe it's best if we leave for now; after all he could come back any moment."

"So now you want to run away, captain? Where's your sense of fun and adventure?" Serina said sarcastically.

"I just like to know what I'm getting myself, Lieutenant." I told her.

"I believe we're past that point. captain, and besides, don't we have a job already lined up for us."

"This is just a way to kill time." I turned my attention to Eleanora; "Miss Eleanora perhaps we can discuss your dilemma maybe, we can even fix it." I said, ending the sentence with a smile.

Eleanora was silent for a moment, she turned her attention from me to Alexander then, she stared at the ground and, finally back to me "Perhaps but, not here, we can discuss it at my home."

"Yes, perhaps that the best approach; lieutenant, we're leaving, pay the bartender and, remember to tip generously." I said jokingly.

"Aye, aye, captain." She said with an exhausted voice.

Serina payed for our drinks; we all walked out of the bar back into the streets of the hive city. We followed Eleanora and, her brother to their living quarters. Once again the chatter of the hive filled my ears, as well as the sound of transportation speeding and the sound of train tracks clacking. A felt a someone was staring at me so a looked down to see Alexander glaring at me;

"If you're not careful, your face will stick that way." I said with a smirk. He responded back with a hmph as he turned his back forward.

Time passed quickly passed as we walked, we arrived at Eleanora's housing facility; it was small and cramped with almost every part of the house in arms distance of each other. There was a small wooden table with two seats across from each other, a bed to the right of the table and a kitchen with a small ice box, a hot plate and bucket, I assume, for washing dishes. "Please come in, have a seat, I'll make us some tea." Said Eleanora.

"Thank you" Said Serina as we entered the room; I looked around and, notice the room was filled with worn out pictures, the only picture that was still visible was one that had Eleanora and Alexander in their current age. Serina and I sat down on the only two chairs while. Alexander sat on the bed, still giving me a stubborn look; all I gave him was a semi-smile.

"I'm sorry for the wait, here you are." Said Eleanora as she served us. Her tea pot was pure porcelain white with a tree covered in pink flowers circling around the pot, the cups were also white with a gold edge on the sides of the cup.

Far to extravagant for the average hiver, I thought to myself as I looked at Eleanora. She poured our drinks, the smell of fresh tea leaves mixed with the hot water traveled to my nose, the smell was fresh and rich, also far to extravagant. "This smells divine and the set is very beautiful.." said Serina as she grab the cup's handle and lifted it up for a sip.

"Thank you, the set belong to my mother, she also taught me how to brew properly." Eleanora smiled, probably the first time I've seen her do that since I saw her. I lifted my cup and embraced the smell, I spoke;

"I suppose that's only natural, when you're born in nobility." I took a sip of my drink. My sentence caught her off guard she looked surprised, she stood still for a brief moment, she put the pot back on the table as her eyes fell towards the ground.

"How long did you know?" She asked me.

"Since at the bar when you were playing, you can hide a gem all you want but when the light hits it, it shines brightly." I smiled "Your brother, on the other hand, not so much." he growled at me through his teeth. Silence filled the room for a few moments before, Eleanora broke it;

"Yes, it's true, me and my brother, are noblemen." It almost seem she force herself to say those words.

"But, there's more to it than that, I reckon?" I continued on. She sighed as she walked over to the bed to sit next her brother. She pulled out her necklace she was hiding under her dress, it was a silver phoenix with its wings and, tail feathers stretched out while, it's head looked upward.

"My family or, rather, my father was the planetary governor before, the current governor took over. Our family name was Gerdouen and our house was called the silver phoenix." she continued on with her story;

"To say that my father was charitable wouldn't even explain it, he saw how down trot the lives of the Hivers were and, he did everything in his power to make it better for them, all of them. Schools for the young, hospitals for the sick, food for the hungry, he was something else, but." She hesitated for a moment then, she continued on.

"One night, about five years ago, our manor, was burn down; our father saved me and my brother but, he went back inside to save our mother. The fire became too much to bear so I ran away, with Alexander, as fast as I could. When morning came, it was all gone, the house our, fortune and our par…" She trailed off and started to cry; she wiped away her tears. "I thought it may have just been accident but, as I came to realize, it may have been done by one of the other noble families who wanted to secure my father's position, I'm sure of it."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Serina asked her.

She shook her head, slowly, and, answered "I don't." I sighed heavily. Nobles, they're all the same, I thought to myself.

"And, what about Grigori, what's the story about him?" Serina asked.

"It was four years after the event, I started working in the bar, playing my music and, there he was; he approached me a week after I started and propose to me." Eleanora explain.

"And why don't you take?" Elenora and, Alexander were surprised by my questions. "It seems like a good offer, so why don't you take it? After all hivers all the same; filthy, greedy, degenerate savages." Eleanora was shocked at my description of hivers, Serina stood up quickly pushing her chair which made a scratching sound;

"Captain!" Serina yelled,

"But, aren't I right lieutenant? All hivers are good for are working and dying." I said. "Your father was a real fool, wasn't he? Thinking he can better the lives of creatures worth less than the dirt we step on; I bet they don't even remember any of the so call 'good' he's done, right kid?" I looked at Alexander.

Both Eleanora and, Serina turned their head to Alexander, he was vexed by my comments. "He's right sis, they don't remember; hell, they don't even care!" Alexander jumped from the bed and , turn towards his sister. "So why should we even care what happen to them; they can all be throw in the warp for all I care!"

"Alexander Gerdouen, that's not what father wouldn't wanted!" Eleanora started to yell too.

"Who cares what that old man thought, he should have never helped them in the first place and, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess and, you wouldn't be going hungry every other night!" Eleanora was shocked at Alexander's statement, tears started to fall down his eyes. "That's why I steal sis, cuz I know how hard you work and, I know it's never enough to feed us both; that's why I do it."

"Alexander…" Eleanora said with dismal look. She reached out to grab Alexander but, he pushed her away and, ran out the door with tears still coming down. I grab my cup to take another sip but, before I did, I said to Eleanora; "Your brother's right you know, why help people who won't even help themsel…" Smack; Eleanora's delicate hand hit me across the face, her attack made me lose my hold on her tea cup, it fell towards the floor shattering and spilling all over her wooden floor.

Eleanora, who always had a calm controlled look, was now filled with rage; "It's people like you that my father hated the most!" she yelled at me with the full blunt of her rage; "All you care about is yourself, with no regard what so ever, about the lives of others!" I stared away from her eyes, I stared blankly across the room, silently, while filtering out her lecture. After, what seemed like an eternity she ran out the room, outside, back to the streets; I could hear her yelling for her brother from the distance.

"Well, that could have gone better. Captain." Serina said sarcastically, I rose up from my chair and started to walk out the door, I stopped for a brief moment to talk to Serina;

"Lieutenant, I'm heading back to the bar to meet with our client, you should go after Eleanora, just incase."

"Yes, captain." She answered.

He can be too cruel sometimes, I said to myself. I did as he ordered and started to look for Miss Eleanora, I thought it would be quite difficult at first, given how packed the streets are but, just as the captain said, she does stand out from the crowded; Especially when she's yelling out her brothers name. I rushed towards her while calling out her name, she turned to see me and said;

"Oh miss, uh…"

"Lt. Serina but, you can just called me Serina." I told. "My captain ordered my go with you, just incase." she let out a small, annoyed grump to the mention of him.

"Tell me miss Serina, how can you stand to be next to such a selfish man, let alone work for him?" She asked.

"He's not all that bad, he just tend to speak his mind more often than not and, he's always direct with his feelings; perhaps that's what draws people to him." I ended my sentence with a smile, Eleanora still looked frustrated; "Well, just don't worry about it too much, if you ask me, he's still a bit immature." she let out a small half smile from my comment.

We continued to look for Alexander, calling out his name but, it was no use in this noisy city; "Do you know any places he would regularly be at?" I asked, she shook her head;

"No, I don't." she said. "If I'm being honest, I don't really know him all that much; I'm always working so he and I don't really get a chance to talk to much, it sad really." her head sank down lower; "He's my flesh and blood but, I barely even know him" I sighed.

"Well moping around isn't gonna help us, let's just keep looking." We continued our search but, with each passing moment a nagging feeling was crawling up on me.

Were being followed!

I whispered to Eleanora; " Were going to turn left on this street, once we do we need to run!" she looked perplexed; "Call it a hunch but, I think we're being followed."

"Do you even know how to navigate a hive city, Miss Serina?" she asked.

"No but, the captain has given me a few pointers on how." I explain.

"Oh, and, how many times have you done this?" She continued to press on.

"Without the captain, this will be my first."

"I see." she said worryingly.

We continued to walk casually, as to not alert our pursuers. We started to walk a bit faster as we reached the turn. We got to the turn, I grab Eleanora's hand and, we started to run. We sprinted past the crowds, it would have been near impossible if the captain never showed me how but, thankfully, it was manageable. I had to keep an eye out for key symbols and interests, just as the captain told me, to help my navigate the streets. I turn my head back to see if anyone was chasing us. I saw at least two men giving us chase.

I knew it; I thought. We continued to run but, just when I thought we we're safe three men appeared in front us, they saw us and yelled; "There she is!"

"Damn it!" I cried out. We turned left quickly out running them but, now I have no clue where we're going. "Miss Eleanora, do you know where we are!" I asked her.

"I believe so; make a right here on this turn!" I did as she said. "Keep going straight there's an alleyway coming up soon, we can use that to get away!"

"Right!" We reached to the alley she spoke about but, as I turn we we're blocked by construction signs and platforms; "Oh, no." I said.

"Oh, yes." a voice said behind, we turned around to see a group of hive gangsters trapping us all the while snickering. "Nowhere to run now." they said.

"Eleanora get behind me." I told her.

"R-right." she said. They started to walk towards us and we started to walk back, before we know it, we we're up against the wall, literally. I pulled out one of my laspistols and, aimed it towards the group.

"Not another step, you hear me!" I cried out, one them spoke to me;

"Now, now don't get bossy with my ya tramp; otherwise.." Another one came out holding Alexander with a knife to his neck.

"Alexander!" Cried out Eleanora.

"I can't guarantee his safety." They all smirked and laughed.

"You bastards." I said underneath my breath.

Perhaps I said one to many words to her. I pondered about what I said to Eleanora. No it needed to be said, all hivers are the same no matter who they are or where they go. Her father was just a man with a big delusion, hivers are all worthless scum.

Rain started to pour down, a could taste the hint of chemicals and metal within the rain, absolutely no trace of water in this rain could be tasted in the drops. The sky was now filled with clouds of grey and dark brown, which matched with the cities metallic look. My footsteps slashed on the puddles with rain hitting me on my brown hair. A sinking feeling crept up upon me, I smirked and, turned right in an alleyway. I quickly pulled in and put a choke hold on the man who was following me, he was a very corpulent man with short curly hair.

"You've been following me for some time now, I guess you're one of Grigori's men; right." I question him.

"Y-yeah t-t-that's right." He struggled to get a word out, with me choking him and all. "I-I got a message for you; Grigori said meet him at the docks number eight, otherwise…" I put a great hold on his neck;

"Otherwise, what?" I asked.

"Otherwise he can't guarantee the life of your subordinate." He gasped and wheezed at the end of his sentence.

"I see, well if that's the case, I guess I just can't ignore him, can I; thanks you've been a great help and, in return, I won't kill you."

"R-really!" He said ecstatically.

"Yeah, I'll just knock you out instead." I let him go and chopped the side of his neck with the side of my hand. He collapsed on the ground hitting, face first, on a puddle that just formed.

"Good work Lieutenant, now it's just a matter of killing the vermin!"

← To Be Continued


	3. Rogue Trader: Freedom's Price Ch1 Pt3

**Session #1: Enduring Pt.3**

"Good work lieutenant, now it's just a matter of killing the vermin." I said to myself.

* * *

"Keep moving!" Said the man armed with a lasgun behind us. I shouldn't have gotten miss Serina involved and, now she, my brother and I are captives of Grigori.

"I'm sorry Miss Serina, I shouldn't have..." Serina interrupted me.

"It's alright, I've been in worse situations than this." She looked at me with a smile. I stared back at her with dismal eyes. "Besides, the captain will save us, eventually."

"No talking!" the armed men said to us. I stared back at the ground and briefly looked at Alexander.

"I'm sorry sis this is all my fault." Said Alexander while looking at the floor. "I got caught and I couldn't fight back, I wasn't strong enough." Alexander started to cry.

"Alexander this isn't your fault, we…" the arm man pushed me from behind interrupting my sentence.

"I said no talking and keep moving!" we continued to walk and reached a the planetary spaceport, dock number eight, we entered into one of the hangers that was guarded by one man.

"Eleanora, so nice of you to visit me; usually I'm the one visiting you!" we looked up and saw Grigori on top of a steel shipping crate, grinning ear to ear.

"Let them go Grigori they have nothing to do with this, I'm the one you want!" I wailed at him. He shaked his head and finger towards.

"I can't do that my lovely little flower your brother is collateral, in case you try to escape or, worse and, that woman is bait to lure that damnable man." he said with irritated expression. He pointed to one of the armed men besides us, "You, grunt, tie them up and, bring them up here, right now!"

"Yes, boss!" The man answered; he tied our arms behind our back and, brought us up on the crate. One of Grigori's men made a comment about Miss Serina, "This one's nicely stack, the Emperor sure blessed you; hey boss you don't if we have fun with this one, right?"

Grigori gave them a crooked smile, "Be my guest, she needs to be punish too!"

"Alright!" cheered one of the men. One of the men stood in front of Miss Serina and, started to reach her chest, all the while drooling out of his mouth. As he got closer, Miss Serina kneed him in the groin, sending him to the ground in a fetal position, all the while, clutching at his privates, "You bitch!" he exclaimed.

"You should always asked permission before, you grab a ladies chest and besides, I prefer more mature men." Miss Serina explain with a smirk. The Fallen man rose from the ground, while still, clutching at his groin,

"You fucking bitch!" the injured man said.

"Enough; bring them up here!" Said Grigori. They brought us up to the top of the steel crate, where Grigori was. Grigori shook his head at us, "Tsk, tsk, Eleanora; you know it didn't had to come to this but, you forced my hand."

"Let them go Grigori, I'm the one you want; they have nothing to do with this!" I raved.

"I'm sorry my sweet but, I can't do that; they're lure for that infuriating man who humiliated me!" Grigori raged. "Think of it as a wedding present from me to you." he smiled. I spat on his face, which caught him off guard.

"And consider that my disapproval!" I told him. He swiped away the spit on his cheek slowly, and then proceeded to slap me across the face with the back of his left hand which knocked me to the ground.

"Sis!" Alexander cried out; my bottom lip was now cut with drops of blood streaming down to the ground, "You bastard; I'll kill you, you hear me!?" still on the ground, I looked back at Grigori to see his crooked smile once more.

"So you want to kill me, hu?" Said Grigori to Alexander; he walk towards me and kneeled down to seize my hair. With the pain from my cut, combined with pulling of my hair, it was almost too much to bear. "So, do it!" Ordered Grigori, "But, you can't, can you?" Alexander started to cry while, clenching his fist, "And, you want to why; it's because you're weak!" Grigori laughed like madman, "Compared to me, you're just a bug; waiting to be crushed!" he tightened his grip on my hair, "I can do whatever I want, kill whoever I want and, take whatever I want because, I've got the power to do so!" His laughter echoed out the building. Miss Serina just stared at us with silent raging eyes.

"The only power you have is the power to laugh like a primate!" A voice came appeared in the building. We turned to see a man standing in the entrance way; the light shined from his back which, cast a shadow on his front. He stepped closer and, the light, from one of the windows, shined down on him revealing him to be Miss Serina's captain. His eye's were filled with such determination and, conviction it was impossible for me to look away, Grigori's crooked grin seemed even more crooked.

"So you finally came, Hu?" He yelled out. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I let myself in, your guard was a little to _preoccupied_ , for a lack of a better word." Said Miss Serina's captain. "You talk about power, as if though it was entirely yours but, that isn't the case at all is it?" Grigori's crooked smile finally disappeared and, was replaced with a shocked confused expression. "All your so called _power_ is nothing more than your father's influence; without him you're nothing but, a tantruming brat!" Grigori was expression's were going wild; from being concerned to rage and, vice versa.

"Shut up; you don't know what you're talking about!" Grigori cried out.

"Oh, but, I do!" The captain cried out. He started to walk towards us, his steps echoed throughout the building. "I've dealt with your kind far too many times it's almost comical; a sad little king on top of a small hill made of sand."

"Hold it!" Said one of Grigori's men who appeared on the captain's right side; he was holding a lasgun. The captain stopped in his march and, briefly looked at the armed man; Grigori's face returned back to the crooked smile; he also laughed like a madman again.

"Look's like I hold all the cards now, you fool! Now what do you plan to do, hu?!" Grigori asked.

"You shouldn't use that." Said the captain to the arms men. The man was confused by the captain's statement. "That weapon you're holding; it was never made to be use a threat." A bolt of light came for the captain's side, it pierced the arms men chest; spilling blood from his back and mouth. The captain quickly grab the man's weapon and, knocked him to the grab, "Lieutenant; now!" he cried out. The knots on Miss Serina's hands came undone; she was holding a small knife, she quickly slashed one of Grigori's men's throat. Blood gushed out from his throat, he dropped his weapon and, tried to cover up his wound but, Miss Serina kicked him towards Grigori. The man feel ontop of him, which, made Grigori let go of my hair; Miss Serina picked me and said,

"Hurry let's go!" I nodded at her and, grabbed Alexander's hand. We ran down the steel crate to the ground floor, I turned to see Grigori push the man off of him, he yelled out to his men,

"Don't just stand there you idiot's, shoot them!" Lasgun bolts were fired at us but, thankfully we were able to make it behind the crates the captain was at.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain." Miss Serina sarcastically said.

"You know me, Lieutenant, I like to make an entrance." He said sarcastically, as well, with a grin. He handed her the lasgun he took from man he shot; she inspected the gun briefly and, said to him,

"Yes, well, some of us prefer haste rather than spectacle, captain."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lieutenant."

"Sure you will." Miss Serina said rolling her eyes.

"Cover for me!" The captain said rushing into the enemy, Miss Serina fired at Grigori's men making them fire at her. Her captain ran towards one of them cutting him down with his cutlass, he quickly pulled out his laspistol firing on two of them. Grigori's men switched their attention to him but, that's when Miss Serina gun two of them down, straight through their cranium. The captain dodge and, ran from the incoming behind other crates, he appeared again cutting down more of Grigori's men.

"Wow he's amazing!" Said my brother with starry eyes.

"How the hell can this man be so fast? It's inconceivable!" Said Grigori.

"This is bad boss, I'm getting out of here!" Said the arms men next to Grigori. He started to ran towards the ladder stairs and, was able to get down to ground level but, he was, also, cut down by the captain. The captain walked up to the stairs to, still covered in the blood of the men he killed. Grigori was terrified, he stepped back from the captain trying to cover some distance from him.

"D-don't just stand there you use let's kill hi-" But, as soon as Grigori turned he saw all of his men were dead. Grigori started to shake and then, fell down on his bottom.

"Look's like there's nobody here left to help you." Said the captain. He aimed his laspistol at Grigori which, made him jump back. He put his arms in front of his face to guard himself and said,

"W-wait, hold on, I-I'm sorry; I got too cocky and I tried to kill you, I'll give you whatever you want alright, just don't hurt me please!" Grigori wailed out, pleading for mercy but, the captain just stood there with a stern expression.

"I don't like to punish people." He said, Grigori gave him a confused, "And, those who I can't truly forgive, I kill."

"Wait, no, nooo!"

Zap. He killed him. Grigori's… dead.

I can't express it at all, it's not that I wanted Grigori dead, I just wanted… I just wanted him to leave my brother and I alone. Was this the only solution? The only outcome? Should I have accepted his proposal? All these men are dead because of me, how can I live with myself now? All these thought spinned around my head.

"Hey, sis!" My moment of confusion was severed by Alexander, "Is everything alright? I was calling out your name." I looked at him and, gave him a half smiled, I nodded my head.

"Yes, everything's alright now." I told him.

"Better than alright sis, Grigori's gone for good, you don't have to worry about him no more!" Alexander said with a smile. My face return back to a gloomy expression.

"Yes, that's right." I said.

"It's best if we leave this place know." Said the captain, who returned back to our group. We walked out of the warehouse and, we're about to leave the port when we heard sirens off in the distance, "Arbites." said the captain. "Lieutenant, take them back home, I'll deal with the new company."

"Yes, captain." Said Miss Serina.

Alexander protested against his decision, "Wait, hold on, we can't just let you get arrested after what all you done for me and my sis." The captain kneeled down and, patted his head with a smile,

"It's alright, we'll meet again, I'm use to these kind of situations anyway." The captain got back up on his feet can turned around, "Go."

"Yes, captain; come on, let's go, it'll be alright, we'll see him again." Said Miss Serina. We quickly hurried away from the port as the sirens grew louder behind us.

* * *

"Alright talk, just what exactly were you doing a the space docks during the evening?" Asked the arbite. How many times have I've been in this situation, I thought to myself. I was a small green room, sitting on wooden seat that accompanied a wooden table. There was only a single arbites with me, his face was covered by his masked but, his mouth was not, he had a considerable amount of scars and wrinkles around his bottom half. "We have a warehouse full of dead men, plus the governor's son, and not to mention your weapons have evidence they've been use; now talk!" I closed my eyes and, gave the man a cocky smile.

"I was at the dock doing some business, that's all; I have no idea of any dead men you speak of." I told cockly.

"You think you're so clever, huh; well we'll see how clever you really are, when I beat the living shit out of you!" The arbites grabbed me by my coat's collar and, pulled me towards is mask; I could now smell his rancid breath. I turned my head away from him to escape from the smell. "You think I believe for one second that you just _happen_ to be a the space docks right when the Governor's kid was murdered!"

"Yes, that right, how more simpler must I put it."

"And your weapons?"

"I don't bother cleaning my sword and, the gun went off on its own." My head was still turned away from him but, I looked at him with my eye and smirked at him. The man was now fuming, "You-"

"Now, if we're done here, I need to get back to my employer and you need to catch those killers." he raised up his arm over his head, he was prepared to punch me all the while yelling,

"You bastar-" But, before he could even speak a single sentence another arbites entered the room.

"That's enough of that, soldier; we are to let this man go and return all of his belongings post haste!" The arbites holding me was dumb founded.

"B-but sir, I'm not done questioning him!"

"This order comes from the top soldier, are hands are tied; now release him!" the arbites released me from his grasp. I straighten out my coat's collar, I padded the arbiters'es shoulder plate as I headed for the door.

"Well I guess that's that, I'll be taking my leave now." I open the door and, was about to exit, when I said to the arbiter who was questioning me, "Oh, and I do hope you find the man who killed the governor's son, he sound quite the menace." giving him a grin as I left.

I walk out of the station I was held in; I started to walk down the stairs when I noticed a man at the end. He was quite tall, with a very imposing figure and extremely broad shoulder, that were accompanied by epaulette that made them even broader. He wore an elaborate red coat that was plastered with medals and, purity seals. He had white cropped hair and, his left eye was replace with a mechanical eye lens that emitted an ominous red light. "You're the rogue trader I've requested, are you not?" He asked; he had a very deep brooding voice, the kind that could project itself without assistance.

"I believe I am." I answered. "Are you the employer I've be waiting for?" I reached down the stairs and, made my way towards him. He was immensely imposing up close, I might add.

"Indeed I am. That was quite the trouble you were in, care to explain the cause?" He pondered.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, just some trash that needed to be dealt with." I answered him. "I apologized for not meeting with you sooner."

"It quite alright; in fact I too had to attend my own matter relating to the planetary governor."

"Is that so?" I felt a bit of concern hearing his words.

"Yes, apparently he hasn't been sending his imperial tithe for quite sometime, so he had to be _dealt_ with." Emphasizing on the word dealt.

I breath a small sigh of relief, "Is that so, well than; should we discuss business then?"

"Yes, lets."

We walked away from the station and, made our way to a small building. On the outside it seem like and rundown hive building but, once inside it seem more like a base of operation with servitors, tech-priest, armed men and scribes. The sound of computers, servitor skulls floating and chatter filled my ears. We sat down at in a meeting desk across from each other, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier." he said. "My name is Inquisitor Faustmann."

 _Inquisitor_?! _The inquisition_! The very word. The idea. The thought. The existence. _Inquisitors_ ; just thinking about it gives my mouth a bad taste. I've worked with the Inquisition in the past before, even before I became a rogue trader; to me they're nothing more than men who find pain and, death pleasurable. I've seen them execute men and women who they deemed heretics, some of them were, while others...

Their hubris knows no bounds and they have the power to display it. If you ask me they're the real heretics, heretics to humanity.

"Is there a problem captain?" The inquisitor asked.

I regained my sense and answered. "No, there's not problem at all Inquisitor… Faustmann, was it? I was just lost in thought for a moment."

"A wandering mind is open to wayward thoughts, you do well to remember that, rogue trader." Figuratively spitting on my title.

"I'll keep that in mind." It took every bit of me not to grin at my comment. "Well, what is it that you require of me, Inquisitor?"

"I need you to deliver some, cargo; a special cargo, to Holy Terra."

I raised one eyebrow at him, as I was puzzled by his request. "Is that all? Seems like quite the detour for you just to ask me to be a delivery boy, and besides don't you have ships far better equip at this than mine."

The inquisitor close his eye and folded his hands. "Unfortunately more pressing matters require my attention; not to mention, you have a better understanding of the territory around this sub-sector captain, I believe the cargo will be in safe hands, will you do this for me?"

I lean back on my chair, criss cross my legs on top of the table and place my hands behind my back; I closed my eyes, slightly lifted my head and smiled. "I believe I can do this for you inquisitor, as long as the payment is good."

The inquisitor stood up from his chair. "There will be no payment for this assignment captain."

"What!" I reposition myself and lean forward on the table, still sitting in my chair. "What are you talking about?!" Demanding him to give me an answer.

"Just as I said captain, there will be no payment." He repeated.

I slammed my fist on the table. "I heard you the first time, what I want to know is why?!"

"True servants of the Imperium require no material gain from their work, only the thought of doing the Emperor's good work." I growled at his answer.

"And what about you? You live in luxury, while others do not, explain that then!"

"The Emperor provides for my daily needs, I cannot help it if he chooses to bless my with abundance." He gave me a sinister smile while speaking that sentence.

"Well some of us aren't so lucky, inquisitor, that's why we work! And when I work I expect to be paid you pompous, arrogant, fana-"

"Hold your tongue, rogue trader, you do well to remember that as well!" I want to shot him. I want to pull out my archotech laspistol and shot him right in his red cybernetic eye. But, that won't do me any good; I sat back down still frustrated at him. "You will deliver this cargo to Holy Terra without delay, and there will be no payment, do I make myself clear, captain?"

I gave out a heavy sigh out my nostrils. "Cristal." I answered through my teeth.

"Good, the cargo will be delivered to your atmospheric entry ship shortly; oh, and another thing, captain, I ask you to not look inside of the container under any circumstance, understood?"

"Understood." Glaring at him.

"Very good, you may leave now." I got up from my chair and started to walk towards the exit when he stopped me. "Oh, and captain." I turned my head and looked over my shoulder at him. "I hope the Emperor blesses you a safe journey." mocking me, and giving me a grin while at it. All I could do was squint my eyes at him and walk away.

* * *

"You think he's okay?" Alexander asked.

"I'm sure he's just fine; right, Miss Serina?" I asked. We returned back to my house after the events safe and soundly.

"The captain's been in far worse situation than this, he'll be just fine." Miss Serina answered smiling.

"Still though…" I worriedly said.

"What I can't believe is how amazing he is! The way he fought was nothing like I've seen before!" Alexander said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes he's certainly is amazing." Miss Serina continuing the captain's praising.

"The way he cut down all those goons so quickly, it was awesome!"

"Alexander!" I protested. "You should never admire a killer." I spoke before I thought and I look towards Miss Serina. "I'm sorry about my comment, Miss Serina."\

"You shouldn't be sorry for telling the truth." A familiar voice rang out from the door to the outside. We turn to look and saw him,

"Captain!" We all cried out in unison. The captain gave us a small salute using only his middle finger and index finger while holding the rest of his fingers with his thumb.

"Welcome back captain." Said Miss Serina. "Any trouble?" she continued on, he gave her a faint smile.

"Not at all, and I also met with our employer; we should be able to leave pretty soon." Alexander protested at his statement.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked

The captain kneeled down to meet Alexander eye to eye. "I'm afraid so, I've got work to do but, let me leave you with this piece of advice; alway fight to protect that which is most precious to you, and what is most precious to you?" He asked.

Alexander fidgeted a bit and answered. "My sister." He blushed.

"And are you willing to lay die your life for her?" he continued on.

"Yes." Alexander answered without hesitation. All I could do was give a small smile to it.

The captain smiled as well and patted his head. "That's good, never forget that conviction of yours." He stood back up from the ground and turned to me. "We'll be leaving now, it's been, exciting."

"I can't thank you enough captain…" I trailed off. "Oh my, after all the this time, I've never ask for your name."

"Dante, Captain Dante." He answered.

"Dante. Well then, Captain Dante, Miss Serina, thank you for all your help." I gave each of them a bow.

"Well then we'll be leaving now, stay safe." Said Miss Serina. They walk out the door and disappeared in the crowd.

"Dante…" I muttered.

"Something wrong sis?" Alexander asked.

"His name, Dante, it an old name from Holy Terra, it mean 'to endure'; it fits him well."

"Yeah it kinda does, doesn't."

← **\- To Be Continued**


	4. Rogue Trader: Freedom's Price Ch2 Pt1

**Session #2: Cursed Pt.1**

"What do you mean they'll be no pay, captain!" Exclaimed Serina.

"Just as I said, Lieutenant, we won't be getting payed for this job." I told her. We we're aboard our atmospheric ship leaving the planet surface and started to head towards our ship. "It's not like I wanted to do it for free, my hands we're tied." I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

Serina covered her eyes with her right hand while flying the ship. "Great, this is just great; what are we going to tell the crew now?"

"The best course of action is to keep our mouths shut and just do the job. I don't like the inquisition, not one bit, but I rather not get on their bad side." I explained to her.

"As if they have good side, captain." She jokingly said; I rolled my eyes away from her. We approached our ship, a sword class frigate, the _Cassandra_. She was, unfortunately, a dilapidated ship; wear and, tear were apparent all over her but, she was reliable, as well as the crew; not to mention, her bridge is a remnant from the Great Crusade, or at least that's what my tech-priest tells me. "There she is, captain, our very own Prophetess; to bad our 'good tidings' aren't so good." She said sarcastically, I could only sigh and agree. Serina looked back at the black crate that was given to us by the inquisitor's men. "What's even in that black crate, I wonder?" She pondered.

I look back over my shoulder to look at it as well, "Don't know for sure but, he was insistent that we don't open it under any circumstance."

"That's the inquisition for you; they want to reveal all _our_ secrets but, keep _theirs_ hidden." She explain.

"Amen to that lieutenant." We approached to the docking bay under our ship and entered our ship in her. We landed and opened the hatch out the back, we were greeted by the ship's Tech-Priest Shakur and, his two of his servitors.

"Welcome back captain, I hope your visit to the Hive world was, uneventful." he said. His voice was a mixture of man and machine; at the start, his voice sounded like any other human voice but, ended in a metallic-like vibration. He was half of a regular man's size but, that seem to be because he's crouching all the time. He had four machine claws that came out of his back, that at times, seemed to have minds of their own; his face was covered in circuitry, as is the case with all tech-priest, but, his hood covered most of it, however, his green eye lenses did shine throw.

I gave his a faint smile and said, "You know me, Shakur, my life is alway eventful." I started to walked away from as he asked,

"What was it this time?"

Serina answered him, "It was a hive gang, controlled by the planetary governor's son."

"What doe's that make it now, the eleventh time?

"Twelve, actually." She said, giving out a slight simile.

"Ah yes, I keep forgetting that one time on that paradise world."

"Yes, I think we all like to forget the eleventh one." Serina added. "So many burn brothels and taverns." shaking her head

"So, what _kind_ of work did you bring for us?" Shakur asked.

"Just a simple delivery mission to Holy Terra, nothing more. Bring the crate in and make sure to handle gently; I know how your servitors can act all _rowdy_ at the worst of times." Said Serina.

"Do not fret, lieutenant, I made sure to give them more than my _usual_ blessing to them." Shakur said with a heretical undertone. Serina sighed heavily.

"Lieutenant; don't worry about the case anymore, if anything should happen to it, well, we'll just say we got it that way." I said giving her a leer smile.

Serina shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "Of course, captain."

My leer smile vanished, and became an neutral earnest one, "Now, let's head to the bridge, we have a journy to make." Serina and I started to make our way towards the bridge the sound of machines humming and steam passing through vents was all we could hear. Serina walked in front of me We were passing through the crew's quarters, and were about to enter the bridge when the door slide open by itself.

My death korp of krieg commissar, Eckhart, was standing behind the door; his surprise appearance made Serina cry out a small yelp and jump back behind me. Eckhart was about as tall as me; he was wearing an elaborate black trench coat that had red lines around the coats borders; he had silver breastplate on that carried the Imperium's eagle emblem. On his right hip was his red bolter pistol that he usually carries. His gas mask was designed with black skull that had a tube running down his right side.

"Commissar Eckhart, how are you this fine day? Well I hope." I asked him. He stood in silence while staring at me, he nodded his head slightly at me and started to walk the opposite direction Serina and I was headed. I looked at him walking away until my head turn to the side, I smiled after he departed from my view.

Serina regained her composer and sighed, "I just don't understand how an open man. like you. became friends with a quiet man like him, especially a krieg commissar."

I made my way past the door to the bridge and said to her, "You'll understand when you're older, lieutenant."

"Ha, ha, very funny captain." She said sarcastically. She walked past the door as well and entered the bridge.

"My, my captain, don't you know you have to treat women a little more, gently; especially the homely looking ones." Said a familiar voice giggling. The sound came from my captain's chair, that stared out to the bridge and the void.

Homely!?" Serina cried out. She rushed, and I walked, over to see who it was; it was my astropath, Véroniqua, she was sitting down drinking a wine glass filled with Raenka that we had recently "obtained" from a raider ship. She was tall and slender, a few inches taller than me, with straight long raven-black hair; her eyes were covered by a red headband that had golden stitched eye in the middle. She was wearing red and white robes that reached down her ankles. Her manner of speech was quite soft yet it seemed to have a rebellious tone, almost like she was trying to entrance you. "Astropath Véroniqua, I ask you to be more respectful towards your superior officer!" She shouted.

"And who would that be missy?" Véroniqua said while gently spinning her glass. "The only person who can order me around is the captain, and only him, right Dante?" She looked up at me and gave me a smile that made her red lipstick shine even more. I placed my hand on top of my chair, closed my eyes and said to her,

"Three thing you need to do Astropath Véroniqua; first, get up from my chair, second apologize to Lt. Serina and third, always address me as Captain Dante! Understand?" I stared intensely at her fake eye.

Her smile reverted to small frown, she turned her head back towards the front of the bridge; she let out a small sighed and finished her drink. She stood up from my chair and turned towards Serina, "I apologize Lt. Serina; you're lucky to have such an authoritative man to work under." she added. "To bad him and I are, equals." She left the bridge while letting out a guffawed laughter.

"You always have to make a rucks, don't ya sonny." Another voice came from the side; Serina and I looked over to see the Navigator, Ferdinand. He was an short old man, shorter than me but, taller than my tech-priest. His eyes were completely black, he had a bald head with circuitry coming out from the top and his back was slightly hunched. He wore black robes with a golden chestplate that had the navigator's symbol on it; he also carried a golden staff that had an eye resting on top.

"You know me Ferdinand, I like to-"

"Make an entrance, _yada_ , _yada_ , I heard it the first time sonny; I don't need a remind!" Interrupted Ferdinand.

"I just figured you needed a reminder, since you're not getting any younger, old man." I sarcastically said.

"Old man!" He shouted. "I'll have you know I'm only three hundred and forty three years old, and I can still take you out with a single swing of my staff, you brat!" He continued to rave at me while waving around his staff at me, I put my hands up in defense as I playfully dodge his _attacks._

"Apologies Ferdinand, I'll remember to keep my mouth shut next time." smiling at him.

He stopped his attack and grunted at me. "Don't make promises you know you can't keep, Dante." A silence overcame me when he spoke that sentence. I lost all sense of feeling and found myself lost in thought.

 _Promises? What promises?! I don't make promises! What are you blabbing on about old man!?_

I could have dove deeper if it wasn't for Serina shaking me back to reality. "Captain? Captain. Captain!" She shouted. "Are you alright, captain?" I regained my senses and answered her.

"Yes, I'm alright lieutenant." I calmly shook my head to fully awake myself. "Just, exhausted; that's all." I told her.

"If you say so captain." she said still worrying.

I turned my attention back to Ferdinand, "Now then, navigator, I need you to plot a course towards Sol system, we'll be delivering a crate to Holy Terra."

"Quite the trip for just one crate? Whats even in it?" Ferdinand asked.

"Don't rightly know myself but, the inquisitor was quite insistent we don't look inside."

"The inquisition!?" He said with a surprised reaction.

"Yes, and I would like to get this job done as soon as possible; understood?"

"Understood captain, I'll start prepping the ship for a warp jump."

"Good." I responded; I let out a yawn and stretched my arms upward. "Well then, I'll guess retire to my quarters for now, you should too lieutenant."

"Yes captain." Answered Serina.

I exited out the bridge and started to make my way towards my quarters. I pass by a number of armsman who saluted me on my way, I gave them a slight nod and salute. I finally reached my quarters and slump down on my desk's chair. I let out a heavy sigh, I grabbed a jar of amasec and poured myself a glass. I picked up the wine glass and stared at it for a moment, I spunned the glass, making the amasec swirl around in the glass; I look across the room and stared in emptiness for a while. The sound of humming from the machines kept me company in the emptiness..

I threw my glass across the room, hitting the floor and shattering the glass; the liquid splashed across the carpet. I sunk my head onto my forearm, which I placed on the desk; I slammed my fist in frustration on the desk also. "Damn it!" I said to myself quietly.

 _Damn that inquisitor! Damn them all to the warp!_

Hours passed as I sulked in my cabin; without realizing it, I fell asleep. I drempt. I couldn't make out any of the images as they flashed by; I heard… voices. They seemed to resemble children's voices. At first, they were muffled and quiet but, in time, they became clearer with each word and the images started to slow down. Finally the message became clear to me; there was only one word…

 _Help!_

I suddenly awoke, my desk was covered in drool; I looked around my cabin frantically, I had no clue how much time as passed but, the windows in my cabin were shut already. "So we're in the warp." I said to myself. I couldn't remember anything I dreamt of but, that word still appeared in my mind, help.

 _What does it mean? Help with what, exactly?_ I thought to myself. But, just as I was thinking, another thought appeared. This time an image, and it was clear; a black box. "A black box?" I question myself; I thought for a brief moment and finally realized it.

 _That black box?_

I rushed out of my quarters and started to head towards the cargo bay. I pass by two armsman, who we're discussing something about paradise worlds and thrones, they quickly noticed me and, hastily; made a salute. "Captain!" They said; I didn't respond back, "Aw, captain?"

I stopped for a brief moment and ordered them, "Tell the navigator to exit out the warp and awaken all the commanders, tell them to meet me in the cargo bay, post haste!"

"Y-yes captain!" They responded. I continued my way toward the cargo; Shakur was already there, taking care of maintenance

"Captain, what are you doing up? Is something wrong?" Shakur asked.

"Tech-priest, I need you to open that black crate we got. Do you think you can do that?" I asked.

"Of course but, I thought we were given strict orders not to?"

"Well change of plans; I need you to open it, now!"

"Yes captain." Shakur started to work on the locking mechanism on the crate. A few minutes passed; at some point all the commanders finally arrived. I look back to see Serina, Eckhart, Véroniqua and Ferdinand; both the women were groggy and had bed hair. Eckhart was still in his attire and Ferdinand seemed wide awake.

"Captain?" Serina yawned as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Why exactly did you wake us up for and," She noticed Shakur's work on the box. "And what exactly are you doing, captain!?" she yelled, waking her and Véroniqua up. "Weren't we given strict orders not to open that crate?!"

"Yes, I know that lieutenant." I answered.

"Then why are you having the tech-priest open it?!" She continued.

"A feeling I had, or rather, a thought, not of my own; it was sent to me in my dreams, by someone."

Ferdinand interjected into my conversation. "Perhaps it was Miss Véroniqua, Dante."

Véroniqua scoffed at his proposal. "Please, you think I would try to seduce the captain in his dreams; what _kind_ of women do you think I am?"

"The cocotte kind." Serina said under her breath.

"What was that homely girl!?" Véroniqua yelled.

"Enough!" I yelled out. "Tech-priest, are you nearly finish?"

"Just about captain." Shakur said. "And there, the crate has been unlocked."

"Open it." I ordered. Shakur open the crate; but, what was inside, I did not expect. "What the hell?!"

← To Be Continued


	5. Rogue Trader: Freedom's Price Ch2 Pt2

**Session #2: Cursed Pt.2**

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. "C-children?!" Children, four of them; two girls, one boys and an infant. The tallest one was a girl with short brown hair, the boy had red hair and the other girl had white hair. They all were wearing brown dirty, ragged clothes; their faces were covered dirty and they looked malnourished.

"Just what in the emperor's name is going on!?" Serina yelled. Her yelling mad the infant cry. The tallest one was holding the infant, she cradled it.

"Shh, it's okay; we're safe now." Said the tallest child. The children stepped out of the crate.

"Were you the one sending me those messages?" I asked the tall child.

"Yes, I was; I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, it just… I don't think we would have survived another day in there." They all started to cry.

Serina walked over to them and comforted them. "Shh, there, there, it's alright." She hugged them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this motherly moment lieutenant but, captain, just what is going on?" Asked Shakur.

"So do I tech-priest but, first things first though, Lieutenant bring the children with us to the mess-hall; we should get them something to eat, at the very least." I said.

Serina smiled and let out a small sigh of relief through her nose. "Yes captain!" She answered. We made our way to the mess-hall; when we arrive, Serina served the children some type of red soup and bread. The tall child gave Serina a bottle, she warmed up some Styger milk for the infant. The children could barely contain themselves, they gobbled down every bit very quickly; Serina had to stop them, "Hey now, don't eat it so fast now. You can get sick like that." she said. "By the way, what are your names?"

The tallest child spoke first, "My name's Levina."

"My name's Ignatius!" Said the boy with red hair, proudly.

"I'm Eira." Said the last child with white hair, timidly.

"I see, and what about the baby?" Serina asked. The children stopped eating and looked at each other with worried eyes.

"We're not sure what his name is but, we call him Galen." Said Levina.

"Galen, huh; that's a fine name." Serina responded.

While Serina watched over the children, as everyone else huddled around me and discussed our concerns. "The fact that those children sent a message to me means only thing." I said.

"They're psykers." Ferdinand answered. "And powerful ones, at that."

"We know what they are, navigator, what I want to know is why the they're on our ship?!" Véroniqua asked.

"We we're suppose to deliver the crates contents to Holy Terra, were we not captain?" asked Shakur.

"That's true, however I did not expect psyker children to be the contents." I looked over to see the children; Levina saw me and stared at me for a moment, she gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her and turn my attention back to the group. "Astropath, navigator, out of curiosity, what would happen to them if we delivered them to Holy Terra?"

They looked at each other briefly, with concern, the hesitated for a moment. "If we do take them to Terra, they'll more than likely be killed." Said Véroniqua, I gave out a vexed grunt.

"Or, perhaps they will be train to be like sanctioned psykers like us but, given how young they are, I highly doubt they'll survive the process." Ferdinand continued on. I paused to take a moment on what they both said.

What should I do?

 _Finish the job._

But, they're just children.

 _It doesn't matter!_

It does matter!

 _You'll be putting everything you've worked for at risk!_

I know that! Don't you think I know that!

 _Then finish the job_ _!_

Shut up!

"Dante!" Véroniqua's shout brought me back to reality. "Dante, are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm alright." I answered. I was breathing heavily, I grab head and and sat down on on one of the tables. I covered my face with my right hand, I peered to look over at the children and Serina. They all stared at me, worryingly; I regain my composure and stood back up. I walked over to them and said, "It's been a very long day, perhaps it's best if we-"

Boom!

The shipped shook violently, throwing me and the rest of us to the floor. "What in the Emperor's name was that?!" I yelled.

"Do you think we hit something?" Asked Serina, rubbing her head.

"Or, maybe something hit us." Chimed in Shakur.

"Let's hope not." I said. We stood back, Serina helped the children up and tried to come down the crying infant. "Lieutenant, take the children to a safe area!"

"Yes captain!" She answered.

"Everyone else, to the bridge!" We all rushed our way to the bridge, I briefly looked back to see Serina and the children run the other way. I turned my attention back to the matter at hand; we arrived at the bridge to see voidsmen and servitors scurrying around in a panic. "Everyone calmed down!" I ordered

"Captain at the bridge!" Cried out one of the voidsmen,

"Someone give me sitrep!"

"All seemed quite after we exited out the warp captain but, then we were attacked by an unknown force!"

"Probably pirates. Do we have any information on the ship types?"

"It appears to be a Hazeroth-class Privateers!"

"Whats our current void shield percentage?"

"It's at 70% captain!"

"Alright listen up everyone, these raider ships move fast but, luckily they don't hit hard and they're softies! So let's show them what happen when you mess with a Rogue Trader!" I let out a large girn.

"Aye!" The crew cried out.

"Commissar, get the men ready incase they try a boarding action! Tech-priest, make sure everything is operational, I don't want any surprises! Get the gun crew to prepare a salvo on both macrocannons! You all have a job to do, so get to it!"

"Yes captain!" They all rushed to their station. I, stoically, walked over to my chair and sat down. "Are the macrocannons ready to fire?!"

"Yes they are captain!"

"Alright, aimed for their plasma generators! After we take down their void shields, they'll be easy pickings!" The raiders swooped back around and rushed back towards us. "Engines at full speed! When I give the signal swoop right under them then make a 180 degree turn. We rushed right at them, as did they; just before the ships collided I gave the signal, "Now!", our ship nose dived under the raiders. We made a hard turn to starboard, we were now behind I gave out the order to fire. "Alright, fire!"

The Macrocannons fired, the shells made an echoing booming, pushing the ship slightly back. "Impact on targets in T-minus 30 seconds!" A voidsmen cried out. "20 seconds!" my heart started to race, "10 seconds" the raider ship started to turn to port. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

The shells hit dead on, knocking out their shields. "Direct Hit captain!" The crew cheered at the successful attack.

"Settle down now!" I cried out. "The real fun starts now, tell the gun crew to load in another salvo, their shields won't be down for long!" The order was sent out. The raider turn back towards us they rushed, headlong, at us; as did we. our ships drew closer and closer, like playing a game of chicken. "Hit the port side boasters, now!" The ship speed out of the way from getting rammed. We turned again making a 180 turn to port.

"Macrocannons ready to fire!"

"Fire!" The shells flew once more and hit dead-on both their plasma generator and engine. Their engines exploded, as well did the plasma generator, "Good work; now they're sitting ducks! Keep fire at them at!" Our macroscannons kept firing at them, disabling more of their components.

Boom!

"What the?" The raider's ship exploded, rocking our ship violently. "Their ship exploded, but not by our cannons?"

Boom!

Another explosion, but this time it was from our ship. I got on one of the near by vox-coms "What in the warp is going on down there!"

"Captain; the pirates have boarded our ship!" said one of the voidsmen through the vox-com. I could hear distinct chainsword slashes and autogun shots in the background. "They're in the loading ba-ah." The communication was cut off.

"I see, so they mean to take our ship." I said to myself. "Well, we'll see about that." I switched the vox-com send out a message across the ship, "All crew hands, prepare for battle! If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!"

"Aye!" The crew cried out.

"Véroniqua!" I yelled out.

"Yes captain!?"

"Watch the bridge, I'm gonna to see our uninvited guest out!" I rushed out of the bridge and started to make way toward the loading bay. I ran into two pirates with handguns; before they could fire, I drew out my cutlass and slashed them both down. I continued on my way and finally reached the loading bay.

As I entered in, from the corner of my eye, I saw a man with a chainsword coming down on me. I was too slow to react but, thankfully, a bolter round was fired at him, exploding the pirates head and dropping the chainsword to the ground. I looked over to see who it was. "Eckhart!" I yelled out cheerfully. He was standing there holding his red bolter pistol on his right hand and a chainsword on his left. I was about to thank him when one of the pirates came rushing behind him with a knife. "Look out!"

Eckhart quickly turned around, while revving up his chainsword, and teared the pirate in half, diagonally; the pirate cried out in pain as he died. "Punctual as always commissar." I said to him; I pulled out my laspistol and fired at two pirates, who were charging at us, killing them instantly. Some of the pirates decided to surround us; we put our backs together to avoid any incoming attack. "Just like old times, right Eckhart?!"

He gazed at me briefly and nodded his head.

The pirates rushed at us; I cut them down one by one as Eckhart tear them to shreds. A voice appeared over the loading bays intercom. "Captain!"

"What is it Shakur, I'm kinda busy here!"

"The pirates are making there way towards the voidsmen crew quarters!"

"And, so what?!"

"That's where the lieutenant and the children are located!"

"What! Damn it all to the warp! Eckhart cover me!" Eckhart pointed his bolter and fired at two pirates who were near the entrance door. I rushed out from our defensive position and left the loading bay.

Everyone please be safe!

* * *

"Hey Miss Serina?"

"Yes, Levina?"

"What was all those big boom sounds just now?"

She game me a comforting smile, "It's nothing, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." We we're in some room filled with bunk beds and lockers; Serina called it the voids men quarter. She held us tightly in a huddle with her left arm, as she held a laspistol on her right.

Why is this happening to us. We didn't do anything wrong. Is it because I can send people messages through their dreams? I don't know. I'm so scared. But, I have to be strong, I have to be strong for the rest of them.

The door slid open, Serina held us closer and tighter; she gave out a serious expression. She let us go, "Stay here." She told us quietly. She started to walk away from us; she left my sight and all I could hear were the silents footsteps. Another heavier set of footsteps ringed.

Step.

Stomp.

Step.

Stomp.

Then, silence. All I could hear now was Galen's soft breaths.

Zap.

A bolt of yellow light came from Serina's gun. The man dodge the shot and rushed at Serina with a knife. Serina grabbed the man's forearm and disarmed him; he escaped Serina's grasp and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get out of the man's hold but, she wasn't able to; he started to fiddle with his pants.

"No, no!" I cried out. I handed Galen to the others. I ran towards them both, "Get away from her!" I yelled out, he turned his attention to me. Something inside me told me to stretch my hands out towards him, I felt a strange sensation in me….

Lighting was surrounding me. A bolt of it jumped straight towards the man shocking him instantly, he let out a blood curdling scream as he was electrocuted. The lighting stopped and the man was now still, he was charred black, smoke rose from him; he flopped down forward. I felt tired….

My sight became blurry; the last thing I remember seeing was the man who helped us out of the container. "Dante…"


End file.
